Busted
by Franessa Black
Summary: Había pasado grandes vergüenzas en la época antigua, como que Inuyasha la viese desnuda o ella a él, pero, definitivamente, ésta sobrepasaba a todas.


¡Hola! :)

Me inspiré de la nada, y debo reconocer que esto es un trash-fic de los peores. Un trash-fic es uno que no tiene razón de ser y es una situación cualquiera escrita, que no tiene principio ni final o sentido, pero me gustó, hay que decirlo :D

¡Espero que les guste! :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Había pasado grandes vergüenzas en la época antigua, como que Inuyasha la viese desnuda o ella a él, pero, definitivamente, ésta sobrepasaba a todas. _

**Busted**

**

* * *

**

Cuando un adolescente se queda solo en casa, le gusta hacer cosas que, usualmente no haría en público; algunos preferían dar fiestas sin preocuparse de la cantidad de alcohol consumida, otros (los que podían) invitaban a sus parejas para pasar una velada romántica —que, generalmente, terminaba en sus camas teniendo apasionado sexo—, el resto se debatía en hacer nada u optar por una de las posibilidades anteriores.

A Kagome Higurashi le gustaba poner música a todo volumen y cantar y bailar al ritmo de ella, lo que, ciertamente, no era un problema, porque sus vecinos o tenían el sueño muy pesado o eran demasiado flojos como para llamar a la policía para alegar por el ruido, además de que era lo que cualquier padre prefería que hiciera su hija en ese tiempo solitario (era mucho mejor que llegar y encontrar tu casa destrozada por adolescentes descontrolados y ebrios).

El inconveniente surgía cuando cierto hanyô aparecía de la nada (Kagome odió, aún más, que no usara la puerta), y te descubría haciendo una pose rara con las manos y cantando la estrofa de una canción que decía así: "excítame, quítatelo todo, vamos, quítate la ropa".

Bueno, era algo _ligeramente _incómodo, y más cuando tus mejillas se sonrojaban por lo avergonzada que te encuentras. Especialmente cuando ves, en cámara lenta, la desfiguración que se va pronunciando en su rostro, y aunque creas que eso debería ser gracioso, no puedes reírte, sino que soltar un intento de frase que no sabes si corresponde a un gemido o a esos ruidos que te hacen parecer un cerdo por el sonido.

Éstos eran los momentos en donde esperabas a) que te tragara, mágicamente, la tierra, b) que cayese un rato y te matara.

Incluso cuando sabes que ninguna de ellas va a pasar, y no porque sea imposible, sino que crees que Kami-sama siempre ha querido cagarte la vida y encontró la oportunidad precisa para hacerlo. Y, como es el Señor Todopoderoso, la Madre Naturaleza no se atreverá a desobedecerlo, ni aunque te arrodilles a venerarla como si fuese una diosa.

En conclusión, las cosas se reducen a: esperar como estúpida la reacción de Inuyasha o correr.

Kagome era estúpida.

O eso creyó cuando no salió apresurada para encerrar en su habitación (estaba en la sala de estar de la casa).

—Realmente, no esperaba encontrarme con esto.

Bien, él no estalló en carcajadas, aunque no sabía si sus palabras (o la sonrisa en su rostro) eran mejor.

—Inuyasha, yo…

—¿Por qué te tocas los… senos? —su mirada bajó hacia el sector para devolverse rápidamente a sus ojos, un sonrojo colándose en sus mejillas, _casi_ igualando a la chica en color.

Joder.

Bajó las manos, dándose cuenta de que no había alcanzado a terminar el movimiento que, ciertamente, no era "agarrarse" esa parte, sino que deslizarlas hasta su cintura mientras meneaba las caderas de un lado a otro, sacudiendo la cabeza para darle efecto rebelde a su cabello.

—Creo que… esperaré a que regreses a mi época —el medio demonio volteó, ella sintiéndose incapaz de detenerlo.

Y mierda, ahora al idiota se le ocurría usar la puerta para salir.

Kagome decidió que se tomaría un par de días antes de cruzar ese pozo nuevamente.

* * *

Y eso es. Lo dije, es un momento cualquiera en la vida de Kagome. De hecho, yo tengo la misma manía, de bailar y cantar en cualquier parte y es muy vergonzoso cuando entra mi papá o mi mamá de la nada y me pillan, así que puedo relacionarme con la situación (sólo que no me encuentran cantando eso ni en esa pose).

¡Espero les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer y comenten si así lo desean :)

**Franessa Black**


End file.
